Ozzy Veeper
Start of His Career He created his account in May of 2009. He didnt log on for the first time until around early July of 2009. When he first logged on he was confused on how everything worked, so he experimented. He then learned quite a bit about the peculiar game he had joined on the first day. He then was just walking and ended up in the sim of Shasta and met Dark Dinzel, this is the start of his once vast empire. Dark Dinzel then invited him into the Sith Empire Academy and taught him almost everything he knows to this day. Dark Dinzel found potential in him so he graduated him from the academy and invited him as 5th in command of SE. This is what began his interests in militaries. The Jedi Republic His interests in militaries grew so he decided he wanted to start his own. He asked his friend Dark Dinzel for 100l to make the group, Dark agreed to it. TJR had a slow start, they used a piece of land in Coda that had 13000 prims and no autoreturn for their first base. Ozzy was exploring a sandbox one day when he met Lazer Rhapsody who had just started Five Galaxies of Sims. Lazer thought an ally ship between TJR and FG was a good idea so we allied and later met Jacob Calamity who had made the 9th Galaxy of Sims. We all allied up and become co-leaders of FG. Lazer, Ozzy, and Jacob were all new and had great ideas at the time. In time FG had grown to be great with over 500 members. Lazer then discovered StarFleet owned by Picard Zhu. He joined and begged me to join and so he did. Lazer later created FG Starfleet over his interest of StarFleet. TJR was in desperate need for armor so he met someone who promised him great things, for ownership of TJR. Ozzy trusted him but that was fatal. Picard Zhu was here to help though, he told him how to remove him from owner. TJR began to rebuild afterwards and then allied with Army of the Sith Republic who was a great aid. Phantom Inkpen and Atop gave Ozzy his starfleet trainign and he then moved on from the academy into the medical division. Rise and Fall Phantom Inkpen was trusted in UFS so he was given the privilege to be promoted to Vice President which was a fatal mistake. He then sold all land to ASR and left UFS to rot. TJR broke off the alliance with ASR and began attacking them. TJR never lost a battle against ASR which made ASR mad. They then hacked one of Ozzy's alts, Lord Dirkle, and copybotted on it and reported it which got him IP banned. He then quit SL for 4 months for time to think of his revenge. When he returned his friend turned over leadership of TJR back to him. He had returned as Lord Brebenfarm. He then began to rebuild TJR and it became even more vast than before. He then spied on ASR and mainly their leader, Shawn Hutchinson. He found evidence of Shawn breaking ToS and later got him banned which began the fall of ASR. Career in StarFleet He then rejoined StarFleet and was granted his rank of Lt Jr grade back. He began recruiting for StarFleet and began mapping out armies on the grid at the time. He grew StarFleet to good standing once again. He was later promoted to Lieutenant. He was later banned but was not given a reason or response from Linden Labs. He returned as Cory Frequency and was promoted to Lt Commander and was assigned to the Enterprise as Chief medical officer. He did many great deeds for UFS including giving several thousand tier to supprot UFS land and gave UFS several thousand sqm of land. He was promoted to Commander later on. He began to get noticed more and more by his superiors and became Captain of the USS Supremacy. He began gathering many more members for StarFleet. He then began to run StarFleet academy. He was overwhelmed with duties because he was the only trainer at the time. After several weeks he was promoted to Rear Admiral, then 2 hours later to Admiral. He was later banned falsely and Linden Labs refused to speak to him. He then made Cory Reanimator and became Vice President of UFS. He had got the academy running again after scripting a new pip system that was voice activated. He then was mass reported by Haven, Catalyst, Minerva, and .Network falsely on July 29,2010 because they fealt he was a threat. He returned shortly after but is keeping his name secret. Category:People